This invention relates to polymeric foam structures sufficiently insect-repellent to deter insects from chewing through or nesting in the foam and affecting its physical properties.
Rigid and flexible polymeric foam products are used throughout the building construction industry as thermal insulation, protection boards, sill plate and closure gaskets, and expansion/contraction, seismic, isolation joint filler and vibration damping and cushioning materials. These polymeric foams do not provide nutritional value to attract and support insects, but an insect in search of food and shelter may attack them.
It is known to surface-treat construction materials with insecticides to kill insects that may come in contact with or ingest the treated surface material. These insecticide surface treatments typically leach out of the materials over time, or degrade in the presence of air, water, or light, thereby limiting their long-term efficacy. Further, despite the mortality of the initial insect attack, insects may continue the foraging or nesting attack until the insecticide surface treatment has been breached or efficacy lost. Once they have burrowed into the construction materials, insects can find protection from outside weather, nesting space and may be hidden from detection and further insecticide treatments. The resulting infestation by insects may destroy the physical properties of the foam for which it was selected and used.